


Coffee and kisses

by lazycycle



Series: Rex x Emmet [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Remmet - Freeform, Remmex - Freeform, Smut, Starbucks, blowjob, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycycle/pseuds/lazycycle
Summary: Sometimes, working at Starbucks can get a little boring, and that's why you have a boyfriend who can come and spice things up a little.





	Coffee and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fanfic for a friend, and I am posting it here for others to read as well. Hope you enjoy :)

Emmet didn't dislike his job, which was contrary to popular belief. Working at Starbucks wasn't all that bad, especially when good music hummed through the speakers and made customers nod their heads with the tone. Emmet liked watching happy people, and, from what he had experienced, coffee made a lot of grumpy and tired people happy in the morning.

So there stood Emmet, preparing a cup of latte as he listened in on the chattering and gossip. He never experienced much in his day to day life, so he enjoyed knowing what others went through and sometimes imagined himself in those situations. 

“Cordelia,” he said and placed the Latte on the table. A girl picked it up, scrunched up her nose, then muttered “that's not my name though”, before leaving. 

Emmet knew, but it was mandatory to get names wrong at Starbucks, so he did what was written in his job description. 

“Can't they play another song?” whispered Benny while washing some of the coffee-stained mugs. Emmet looked over his shoulder at his co-worker and smiled. He loved that song and often jammed to it on his way home from work. 

“Excuse me?” Said a man with a deep voice and Emmet quickly turned around to take the next customers order, but froze when his eyes fell on the man. 

He hadn't expected Rex to arrive so early. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” Said Emmet while trying to compose his voice. It would look bad if he jumped over the counter and hugged his customer tightly, maybe he would get fired? 

“I would like a tall coffee, no cream, no sugar,” he said and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Like always, he let his stubble grow out into a nice 5 o'clock shadow. 

Emmet smiled at him and nodded, watching as Rex walked back into his usual chair. 

“I think he forgot to pay,” said a woman now standing where Rex stood. 

“No, he didn't,” muttered Emmet without really paying attention to anyone else than the waiting man. 

He took a few more orders and always kept one eye at his boyfriend, making sure he wasn't too bored or that no one was annoying him. What was he thinking, Rex almost always wore a resting bitch face that scared everyone within a mile radius away; that face was one of his charms though. 

The song “Everything is awesome” kept playing on a loop and Emmet kept singing after it, shaking his hips back and forth with the rhythm and not minding the stares following after him. If people found him annoying, then so be it. 

He checked his phone every fifth minute, counting down the seconds to when his shift would be over. Again, he didn't dislike his job, but a rather exciting and interesting change had just happened. He glanced over his shoulder again at Rex, but he wasn't looking Emmet's way. Rex was texting away on his phone with an apathetic expression, making Emmet frown and fold his arms. 

He could have kept his attention on Emmet for just a few minutes longer, couldn't he? 

“Hey, Benny, could you switch in for me for just a couple of minutes?” He asked but walked out of the counter area before Benny could give him an answer. he walked over to Rex and stopped in front of him, scowling as he stared down at the taller male who was still on his phone. 

“Couldn't wait, could you?” Emmet asked and his voice was strained. 

That was a flaw Emmet was very well aware of. He was the jealous type. He used to hide this trait of his, but after he and Rex got together he was unable to act like nothing, a contrast to Rex who always seemed impassive to everything. 

“Hmh?” Rex tapped a few more letters into his phone, then slowly looked up at the looming Emmet with a brow raised. Rex was smirking. He actually had the audacity to smirk!

Him being on his phone wasn't the problem and Emmet didn't mind that at all, but Rex was very well aware of what Emmet wanted and was waiting for, so he expected some more attention. 

“Is something wrong?” Asked Rex with a confused expression. Both of his brows were now raised and his mouth drawn in a thin line. 

“Would you come with me to the backroom?” Asked Emmet, or rather, demanded, as he turned around to walk through the door with a sign that read “staff only” on it. 

Rex followed silently.

Benny stared at Emmet and opened his mouth to say something, but Emmet waved him off and continued to walk instead. 

Emmet and Rex entered the room and it didn't take many seconds before Rex gently pushed Emmet against a tower of boxes. 

Rex's mouth was on Emmet's and his hand in his boyfriend's hair, playing with the dark strands. Emmet moaned into the other's mouth and pulled him closer. 

“You smell like coffee,” murmured Rex, then moved down to brush his nose against Emmet's sensitive throat. 

“That tickles!” Emmet chuckled, but he didn't push Rex away.

Rex continued to tickle Emmets neck but quickly moved to kiss the soft skin instead, leaving love bites everywhere he moved. 

Emmet dragged a hand up and down Rex's back, feeling his jacket underneath his palm and sneaking a finger underneath the fabric. Rex bit harder against his skin and Emmet exposed more of his neck by leaning his head to the side. 

Once he got underneath Rex's shirt as well he dragged his nails across his warm skin. Rex visibly shivered and took in a long breath. 

“How much time do you have?” He asked Emmet and leaned back to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Rex's eyes were sultry, narrowed. Emmet didn't know how he himself looked, but he guessed his expression wasn't appropriate for work. 

“Maybe about fifteen minutes,” he answered, his hands craving to unbuckle Rex's belt. 

“That's more than enough time for me,” 

Rex grabbed Emmet's Starbucks apron and pulled it off, then his shirt. Once Emmet's upper half was completely naked Rex kissed at his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, everywhere he could get to. Emmet played with his hair and dragged his fingers down Rex's neck, almost massaging him. 

When Rex reached Emmet's pants he unbuckled them without saying anything. Emmet watched his fingers work on the buttons and the zipper, then pushed them down. 

“Okay,” whispered Emmet and curled his toes. “so a little more than a makeout session, then?” 

Rex pulled down Emmet's underpants as well, then looked up at his face. 

“You don't want to?” He asked, already on his way to put Emmets clothes back on. 

“No, wait!” Emmet held Rex's shoulders and pushed him down toward the floor again. “I didn't mean it like that. I was just taken back, is all.” 

Rex looked at him for a long time, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying. He didn't want to be sexual with Emmet if it was one-sided. 

“Okay,” he replied, feeling relieved. 

Emmet smiled as well and put his fingers back in Rex's hair. 

And with that, Rex opened his mouth and took Emmet's length in, making his boyfriend groan and lean his head back against the boxes. 

“That's really good,” Emmet murmured and tightened his hold. 

Rex made a sound from the back of his throat and the vibrations made Emmet sigh. 

Rex moved back and forth, sucking on Emmet's dick while rotating his hands around the shaft where his mouth couldn't get to. 

Emmet continued to moan and tried to hold his sounds back, scared that anyone in the cafe would hear him. He doubted his boss would appreciate it if he found out what Emmet and Rex were doing in the backroom, while Emmet was supposed to work. 

Rex took a small break and leaned back. 

“Of course it's really good,” he said, then went back in. 

Emmet rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. 

“Cocky much?” he asked and Rex shrugged. 

Emmet felt his feet start to grow hot and so did his pelvis. He was at a point where he couldn't hold back his moans anymore, something that Rex took as a compliment, so he moved faster and moved a finger toward Emmet's ass. He was well aware of what riled his boyfriend up, so he inserted a finger. 

“Rex… that is… too much,” whispered Emmet and his head hung forward while his eyes were closed. His cheeks were red and mouth open; his breath came out in small puffs. 

Rex murmured while Emmet's dick was still in his mouth, making the vibrations from his throat come back again. 

That was what made it for Emmet.

“I am sorry!” Shouted Emmet and his cum got all over Rex's face, but the chiseled-faced man didn't care. 

The door to the room burst open and Benny stepped inside. 

“What is going on!? why are you making so much-”

He stopped and stared at the two people in front of him - his fellow Starbucks worker and his boyfriend. 

“Ehm, what?” Benny muttered and stared at Emmets hickey-covered stomach and Rex with a strange liquid in his face. Benny also saw Emmet's private member beside Rex's face, which made everything click in Benny's head. 

“Oh my god, I am so very sorry!” He screamed and ran outside, but not without closing the door shut first. 

Rex looked up at a nervous Emmet. 

“I think you should get back to work and, I don't know, explain some stuff to him?” Rex stood up and dragged a hand through his hair, making it into a planned mess instead of a real mess. 

“yeah…” Whispered Emmet, still traumatized from having been seen. 

Rex turned to walk out the door but stopped to look back. 

“Continue at home?” 

How could Emmet ever refuse? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment as it would make my day :)))


End file.
